


Piano

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Piano

Es Draco, al fin y al cabo. Aunque no se note en el exterior, porque se cuida de cavilar únicamente cuando está solo, se concentra en pensar los temas más inimaginables. Su sentido del perfeccionamiento lo hace fruncir las cejas y no parar la maquinaria que se mueve en su cerebro hasta encontrar la palabra que está buscando.

 

Hoy está buscando la palabra exacta para describir el momento en que hace el amor con Harry. Está sentado en la sala, en su sillón favorito, con los brazos cruzados, las piernas firmes y la mirada perdida. La chimenea chisporrotea, porque es invierno y necesita el fuego para que su sensible piel no pase de ser porcelana a estar amoratada en cinco minutos.

 

Increíble, es la siguiente, pero inmediatamente se da cuenta de que no es la palabra que requiere. Bajitos y Desgastados serían palabras para describir los gemidos que da Harry cuando llega al clímax, pero Draco frunce la nariz de sólo imaginar usar ese vocabulario tan común para un momento tan bello.

 

Entonces decide que tal vez necesite inspiración, se levanta de su sillón y se dirige a la alcoba para buscar a Harry. Su compulsión no le permite olvidar su cometido ni cuando su cuerpo le pide que deje todo de lado de una maldita vez. Y no para, no para de pensar hasta que lleva a Harry a ese momento que está buscando y cuando Harry explota, Draco escucha atentamente y sabe que ha encontrado la palabra.

 

—Piano —declara, con una sonrisa triunfante y se tira al lado de su pareja, satisfecho en todos sentidos. Harry sólo lo mira curioso, pero se abstiene de preguntar

.

 

  

  1. Piano: (mús.)  Con sonido suave y dulce.
  




End file.
